


Bordeaux

by babycin



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter fa una visita inaspettata Neal, portando una buona bottiglia di vino rosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bordeaux

Quando bussarono alla porta, Neal non si preoccupò di rivestirsi. Andò ad aprire con addosso soltanto dei boxer neri. Del resto, chi poteva essere?  
Le possibilità erano tre: o era Moz, l’amico di una vita, e farsi vedere da lui in boxer non era certo un problema visto che non era la prima volta, o era June, la padrona di casa, e una visione del genere le avrebbe regalato un brivido interessante per i suoi 60, e passa anni o, ancora, poteva essere la nipote di June e, in quel caso, farsi trovare svestito poteva portare la situazione ad evolversi modo molto piacevole.  
Quando vide una bottiglia di vino rosso che gli ondeggiava davanti agli occhi e dietro il viso di Peter che appariva e spariva, pensò di avere le traveggole. L’opzione quattro non l’aveva contemplata.  
Ci fu un istante di imbarazzo, poi Neal sfoggiò il suo sorriso, anche se un po’ tirato.  
“Peter! Che… Che sorpresa!”  
L’agente del FBI fece per rispondere e solo in quel momento sembrò rendersi conto di quanto fosse poco vestito il padrone di casa.  
Lo squadrò da capo a piedi rapidamente per portare poi di nuovo lo sguardo in quello dell’altro.  
“Stavi…” si schiarì la voce “Stavi facendo flessioni appeso al soffitto come Richard Gere in American gigolò?”  
Neal chinò la testa di lato con aria interrogativa.  
“Co- Cosa?”  
Peter si zittì. Con tutti i paragoni che poteva fare proprio American Gigolò?  
“No, già, certo…” borbottò il poliziotto “In quel caso avresti quei ganci alle caviglie. Sai… quelli che usava per appendersi al soffitto…”  
Continuare a dare l’idea di essere un patito di quel film non era una buona idea. Neal continuava a guardarlo senza parlare, scioccato, e Peter sorrise, dando un colpo di tosse.  
“Elizabeth. E’ lei che ama quel film. Me lo fa vedere continuamente. Sempre. Ogni volta che lo danno in TV.”  
“Sì. Ok. Come vuoi” disse finalmente il truffatore. “E poi per essere come Richard Gere dovrei avere dei ganci alle caviglie, non un braccialetto elettronico come questo” disse alzando la gamba per indicare il sistema si sicurezza che indossava, facendo così guizzare i muscoli della coscia.  
“Sì, ecco, appunto” annuì Peter non sapendo più cosa dire.  
Neal lo fissò con i suoi occhi azzurrissimi e fece un sorriso divertito.  
“Beh? Hai intenzione di stare sulla porta ancora per molto?”  
“Non starei sulla porta se tu mi invitassi ad entrare.”  
Neal gettò la testa all’indietro e rise, scostandosi di lato e facendo un gesto plateale ed elegante con il braccio per indicargli di accomodarsi.  
Peter entrò e alzò la bottiglia.  
“Bordeaux! Hai dei bicchieri?”  
Neal chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò contro, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Sopra il lavello, prego” rispose divertito, continuando ad osservare Peter.  
“Spiegami un po’…” continuò poi “Che ci fai qui?”  
Il poliziotto prese i bicchieri e rispose distrattamente al padrone di casa.  
“Mah, Elizabeth aveva una serata tra ragazze e mi ha detto di uscire e fare qualcosa… divertirmi con gli amici, insomma.”  
Neal alzò le sopracciglia e rise di nuovo nel preciso istante in cui Peter capì di aver sbagliato risposta.  
“Peter, senza offesa ma… tua moglie ti dice di uscire con gli amici e tu vieni da me? Beh, questo la dice lunga sulla tua vita sociale… “  
Il poliziotto si irrigidì e si voltò verso di lui con la bottiglia in una mano e il bicchiere nell’altra.  
“Non è colpa mia se ultimamente passo più tempo con te che con chiunque altro. Non è colpa mia se ti sei fatto beccare. Ma è decisamente merito mio se sei fuori di prigione quindi vedi di fare poco lo schizzinoso.”  
“Schizzinoso? Io?”  
“Sì, tu. Se ti scoccia la mia presenza posso anche andarmene. Del resto, da come sei… conciato… probabilmente avevi altri progetti.”  
Neal abbassò lo sguardo sui propri boxer e ridacchiò.  
“A dire il vero non avevo progetti. Non fino ad ora almeno…”  
Peter aprì la bocca e balbettò.  
“Co-cosa… cosa intendi dire?”  
Neal lo osservò per un istante prima di rispondere.  
“Non hai portato del vino? Direi che abbiamo in progetto di berci qualche bicchiere o sbaglio?”  
“Oh. Bere. Certo. Ovvio. Perché altrimenti avrei portato la bottiglia?”  
Peter si sentiva a disagio. Forse se Neal si fosse rivestito la situazione sarebbe migliorata, forse avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo. Stava per aprire bocca quando l’altro gli si avvicinò per prendere il cavatappi dal cassetto del tavolo.  
“Faccio io” disse Peter prendendoglielo dalle mani, giusto per concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse l’imbarazzo che provava. Cominciò ad armeggiare con la bottiglia con scarsi risultati e sentì gli occhi di Neal addosso, oltre che una risatina sommessa. Poteva immaginarlo appoggiato al bancone alle sue spalle, intento a godersi il suo misero fallimento.  
Il poliziotto si girò di scatto.  
“Avanti! Fallo tu! Certamente sei più bravo di me! Vero?!”  
Fu solo un istante ma i loro occhi si incontrarono e restarono incatenati. Peter allungò la mano e gli picchiò il cavatappi sul petto nudo, cercando di ignorare il fatto che il suo cervello avesse registrato quanto calda fosse la sua pelle.  
“No” rispose semplicemente Neal, alzando una mano per prendere il cavatappi e prendendogli così la sua.  
“Girati, ti aiuto.”  
L’agente pensò che fosse impazzito, che avrebbe dovuto ridergli in faccia e scostarsi, ma il suo corpo reagì senza pensarci e voltò così le spalle a Neal. Lo sentì avvicinarsi fino a quando il calore del suo petto si irradiò attraverso la stoffa della camicia. Vide le sue braccia passargli ai lati e posizionare il cavatappi sulla bottiglia.  
Il viso del truffatore era vicino al suo, poco sopra la sua spalla.  
“Ecco…” mormorò prendendo le mani del poliziotto e guidandole sulla cima della bottiglia. Le coprì con le proprie e le guidò fino a quando il cavatappi non fu completamente inserito.  
“O-ok. Grazie. Faccio da solo ora” disse Peter, sentendo le parole uscirgli a malapena.  
“Ok” gli soffiò vicino al viso l’altro, staccando le mani e spostandosi di nuovo verso il bancone della cucina.  
Peter sentì un’ondata di gelo sulla schiena. Neal scottava, davvero, o forse era lui che era troppo ricettivo.  
Stappò con forza la bottiglia e riempì due bicchieri. Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò a fondo, prima di girarsi ed offrirne uno al padrone di casa.  
“A cosa brindiamo?” chiese quest’ultimo con gli occhi sfavillanti.  
“Uhm…”  
“Ok, non importa, beviamo” concluse Neal sorridendo e fece tintinnare i bicchieri. Mosse il calice e ne inspirò l’aroma prima di sorseggiarne un goccio, sotto lo sguardo fisso di Peter che lo stava guardando con la bocca semiaperta. Non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo ma era qualcosa che non andava per niente bene.  
Al contrario di Neal, Peter prese il bicchiere e ingurgitò tutto il contenuto in un un’unica sorsata, forse sperando di annegare le strane sensazioni che provava. Non appena lo ebbe svuotato, lo riempì nuovamente e ancora una volta lo tracannò tutto.  
Il ragazzo alzò le sopracciglia e rise di gusto, avvicinandosi al tavolo per appoggiare il proprio calice, sfiorando di nuovo il poliziotto.  
“Ok, ora basta” sbottò quest’ultimo scostandosi di scatto.  
Neal lo guardò incuriosito senza parlare ma la sua espressione era chiaramente interrogativa.  
“C’è qualche problema?” chiese poi.  
“Certo che c’è!” rispose l’altro e il ragazzo alzò i palmi in segno di resa.  
“Peter, sei strano. Lo sai, vero?”  
“Io non sono strano! Sei tu… sei tu che sei… lasciamo perdere.”  
“No, no. Spiegami. Sono curioso…”  
Gli occhi di Neal erano così chiari e limpidi che Peter dovette distogliere lo sguardo con una smorfia.  
“Lo sai che ti si arricciano le labbra?” continuò il padrone di casa fissandogli la bocca.  
“Co-come?”  
Peter era sempre più spiazzato. Neal gli si avvicinò e chinò la testa a guardargli la bocca, indicandola con l’indice.  
“Sì, quando sorridi o fai le smorfie… ti si arriccia. Non si piega… si arriccia”ripetè a bassa voce.  
L’agente restò immobile, solo il pomo d’Adamo si alzò e abbassò mentre deglutiva.  
Con sommo orrore si rese conto di aver sporto la lingua ed essersi leccato le labbra. Un gesto istintivo, certo, ma totalmente fuori luogo in quel momento.  
Neal sorrise brevemente e poi si allungò a prendere di nuovo il bicchiere, offrendo a Peter la visione del suo collo e della sua clavicola molto da vicino, troppo da vicino.  
La mano del poliziotto si chiuse sulla sua spalla nuda e il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, inondandogli le narici con il suo profumo.  
“Che c’è, Peter?” gli mormorò, passandosi anche lui la lingua tra le labbra.  
L’uomo lo guardò e abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca.  
“Non posso” sussurrò con voce strozzata, non accennando a lasciarlo andare.  
“Cosa non puoi?” insistette Neal, spostandosi davanti a lui, leggermente chino, con le mani appoggiate al tavolo, ai lati del corpo di Peter, il viso a pochi di centimetri di distanza.  
“T-tu… hai drogato il vino… dì la verità…” balbettò l’altro per prendere tempo.  
“Il vino lo hai portato tu, l’hai aperto tu, l’hai versato tu… come avrei potuto?”  
Era una sua impressione o Neal si avvicinava impercettibilmente ad ogni parola?  
“Cosa… fai?” chiese per sicurezza il poliziotto, provocando un’altra alzata di sopracciglia e un mezzo sogghigno nell’altro.  
“Io niente, tu?”  
Lo stava provocando?  
“I-io vado. E’ meglio che… torni a casa…”  
Neal si staccò di colpo e fece un piccolo cenno con il capo. Sentiva che stava per accadere qualcosa, non aveva mai pensato a Peter in quel modo. O meglio, un pensiero o anche due ce li aveva fatti, ma gli piaceva sua moglie, non avrebbe voluto creare dei problemi tra loro. E oltretutto, mai avrebbe pensato che il poliziotto potesse anche solo lontanamente essere attratto da lui.  
“Certo, come vuoi…” gli rispose con un sorriso, seguendolo verso la porta. Lo superò e mise una mano sulla maniglia per aprirla, ma con una velocità impressionante si trovò schiacciato contro la parete, il peso di Peter che ce lo teneva contro.  
“Non volevi andare?” scherzò Neal nonostante l’eccitazione improvvisa.  
“Sì” rispose l’altro avvicinandosi al suo viso.  
“E allora come mai sei così felice di vedermi?”  
“E’ la pistola, stupido.”  
La mano di Neal accarezzò il fianco di Peter e salì verso l’alto.  
“Hai solo la fondina ascellare… non mi freghi.”  
Peter avvampò perché era vero, aveva solo quella, la pistola era in alto, non in basso.  
“Sei insopportabile…” mormorò roco prima di tuffarsi sulla sua bocca.  
Neal mugolò ed alzò le mani, appoggiandole alle spalle di Peter. Aprì le labbra e accolse l’invasione prepotente della lingua del poliziotto che gli perlustrò ogni angolo del palato e dei denti, lasciandogli a mala pena la forza di respirare.  
Continuò a baciarlo in quel modo soffocante e bisognoso, lasciando che le mani corressero sul suo torace nudo.  
Quando Peter si staccò per dedicarsi al suo collo, Neal prese fiato, ansimando.  
“Peter…” gemette “Mi stai facendo impazzire…”  
“E quindi?” chiese l’altro, impegnato a leccargli il lobo dell’orecchio.  
“Quindi dovresti andartene…”  
Non voleva ovviamente che se ne andasse, ma se avesse continuato così, rischiava di venire nei boxer o peggio ancora, avrebbe preteso molto di più e non era certo che fosse la scelta più opportuna.  
Peter si staccò di colpo, senza fiato, e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Stai scherzando, vero?”  
“Sei sposato…”  
Quelle due parole colpirono il poliziotto come un pugno nello stomaco.  
“Non pensavo ti facessi certi problemi…” borbottò facendo un passo indietro.  
“Io invece pensavo che te ne facessi… ci siamo sorpresi a vicenda…”  
Si guardarono per qualche istante e poi Peter si lanciò di nuovo su di lui, infilandogli le dita nei capelli, baciandolo di nuovo disperatamente, questa volta premendo il bacino contro il suo, per fargli sentire quanto lo desiderasse.  
Un gemito sonoro salì dalla gola di Neal a quel contatto e perse completamente ogni inibizione. Strappò letteralmente di dosso la giacca al poliziotto e armeggiò con la sua cravatta, fino a scioglierla dal collo dell’uomo. Gli tolse la camicia dai pantaloni e insinuò sotto le mani, affondando le vita nei fianchi mentre se lo tirava contro.  
L’agente cominciò a strusciarsi su di lui, baciandogli il collo, e poi la spalla, dove affondò i denti in preda alla passione.  
Neal non riuscì a far altro che artigliare le natiche di Peter per stingerselo ancora più addosso, ritmando il movimento e rispondendo ad esso con il proprio bacino.  
I respiri di entrambi si fecero rapidi e superficiali, accompagnati da brevi gemiti di piacere.  
“Neal…” ansimò il poliziotto appoggiando entrambi i palmi al muro. Quando il ragazzo lo sentì pronunciare il suo nome, si inarcò e l’orgasmo lo colse improvvisamente spingendolo a muoversi con violenza contro il corpo solido dell’altro.  
Peter lo seguì poco dopo, troppo eccitato dalla visione di quel ragazzo bellissimo che si contorceva contro di lui per il piacere.  
Portò una mano dietro la sua schiena e se lo tenne stretto contro mentre, a denti stretti, sentiva il proprio seme spargersi nei pantaloni.  
Non ci furono altre parole per qualche interminabile secondo, solo i loro respiri affannosi.  
Peter appoggiò la fronte alla spalla di Neal e restarono così, cercando di sostenersi a vicenda.  
Quando finalmente si staccò da lui, si guardarono non potendo fare a meno di sorridere.  
Era sbagliato quello che aveva fatto e Peter lo sapeva, ma quel ladro gentiluomo gli aveva fatto perdere la testa.  
“Spero che nel tuo splendido e fornitissimo armadio, tu abbia qualcosa per me… Non posso uscire in queste condizioni…” disse con la voce arrochita dal troppo ansimare.  
“Se ti piace lo stile Rat Pack…” lo canzonò l’altro posandogli un bacio lieve sulle labbra.


End file.
